


Because You're Mine

by VegeXKaka



Series: Royals of the Woodland Realm [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Healing, Jealous Behaviour, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Thranduil, Young Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegeXKaka/pseuds/VegeXKaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond leaves a young Legolas in charge of his father's recovery.<br/>Little Legolas is happy the elf has left,<br/>Thranduil isn't sure how to feel about anything. </p>
<p>This is a continuation of the brief young Legolas scene in "Please Don't Leave"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Author: VegeXKaka  
> Pairings: Thranduil/Legolas  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or the Hobbit, or any of the original characters, and I make no profit off this story.  
> Published: March 26, 2015  
> Authors Note: So I am still working on the Thrandolas piece that takes place after The Lord of the Rings, but a lot of people liked little Legolas so I decided to write a short piece about after Thranduil starts to get better the first time from his P.O.V.

It was indescribably hard. Harder than anyone who had not experienced it themselves could possibly attempt to envision. Simple things like staying awake or eating were suddenly daunting tasks. But Thranduil knew it was worth all the energy when he was rewarded each day with the look of relief on his child’s face. So everyday Thanduil pushed himself more and more, and slowly he could feel strength returning to his body.

Feeling assured that the uncertain period surrounding Thranduil’s recovery had past, Elrond departed the previous morning, which left Thranduil trying to sort through his conflicting feelings surrounding the half-elf. 

Oropher had taught him never to trust Gil-galad and the Ñoldorins, and it was common knowledge among the elves that Thranduil blamed the deceased High King of Ñoldor for the death of his father. Yet, while in full possession of that knowledge, the newly appointed Lord of the Ñoldorin elves had made haste across the realms with only a small party of soldiers, swearing that it was solely motivated by his desire to help the Elvenking. 

The half-elf had saved him when he found himself incapable of saving himself, and then stayed for nearly a month to insure the well being of himself and his kin. And, not that he would ever breathe a word to support it, over that time he had grown quite fond of the half-elf. 

So to say that Thranduil was suspicious of Elrond's motives was an understatement. The half-elf owed him no loyalty and yet he had shown him nothing but, and given in abundance. 

It left him unsure of what to make of his own feelings, or what to do with what knowledge he had acquired. To some degree he felt as if he was betraying his father by wishing the peredhel would stay. 

Although in the end it mattered not one way or the other. The new Lord had his own responsibilities and was required to return to Rivendell.

But before Elrond had departed he had given Legolas some instructions on how he could assist his father in his recovery, responsibilities which the young prince took very seriously. 

“Ada, I gotted you some breakfast!” 

Despite his aching body’s protests Thranduil rolled away from the window through which he’d been silently watching the forest awaken, turning instead to look into a miniature version of his own face. As promised Legolas was standing there, somehow managing to balance a large tray of some of the king’s favorite breakfast foods. 

He smiled at his treasure, careful not to show how his stomach turned at the thought of food. 

“Guren glassui, Greenleaf. Come, sit with me,” Thranduil said, struggling to sit up slightly as he pat the spot at his side. “Have you eaten?” 

It was still very early in the morning, the sun's soft pink glow just starting to peak over the tree tops of the Woodland Realm. It was too early, certainly, for such a young child to be out of bed and bothering the kitchen staff. But Thranduil did not have the heart to scold him, understanding his child’s desire to be close to him after being separated for so long. His little Greenleaf was still afraid. 

Legolas shook his head in reply to his question, sliding the tray onto the bed and managing to climb up its side unassisted, snuggling his little body into Thranduil’s side. 

Ignoring the food for the moment Thranduil allowed his eyes to close, carding his fingers absently through his beloved child’s soft hair. He barely felt little fists clenching his robes as he started to again succumb to sweet temptation of sleep.

“Ada…”

“Yes ionneg?” he answered quietly

“Are you gonna leave like nana did?” 

“Your mother did not leave us of her own free will,” Thranduil forced himself to explain after a short pause, suddenly wide awake. The recent loss of his beloved wife was still an unapproachable subject for him. He suspected it always would be. “Nor would I,”

But Legolas just held on tighter, his bottom lip shivering in a way that promised an onslaught of over sized tears rolling over his still chubby baby cheeks. 

Sighing, Thranduil gently loosened the tiny fingers from the side of his night robe and lifted the child so that he could lie comfortably across his stomach. He welcomed the warming in his chest when his son immediately grabbed his long hair, an action that his son had taken to since the day he first managed to grip. 

“One cannot live in a continuous state of fear, little leaf. I must ask that you simply trust me,” 

“I do trust you ada,”

“Good,” he said firmly, softly tracing patterns into Legolas’ back in the same manner that he did when the boy was distraught over a nightmare. 

“I miss her,” Legolas eventually whispered, and Thranduil wanted to say that he missed her too. Honestly he simply wanted to say anything that would work to soothe his elfling’s pain, but he found that he could not find the words. So instead he said nothing, just continuing to trace invisible patterns. 

Eventually he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a gentle touch on his chin, looking down to see his son watch him intently. 

“You’re so pretty ada,” Legolas finally said and he was thankful for the change of topic, watching affectionately as Legolas rubbed a lock of Thranduil’s hair against his face.

“Thank you little leaf,” 

“Elron’ thinks so too.” 

“Does he now?” he asked, raising an eye brow. 

Admittedly he was a little curious about what the peredhel could have said to put the thought in his son’s head. But he did not ask, instead he just hummed in reply to Legolas’ nod. 

He titled his head, indicating towards the food. “Would you like something to eat, my love?” 

“You’ll eat w’ me?”

“Of course,” he answered as reached for the fruit, rationalizing that it would have the best chance of staying down.

“No le’me!” Legolas practically shouted, grabbing the melon from his hand and moving to sit higher on his stomach, enabling him to hold the piece of fruit in front of Thranduil’s face. 

The thought that less than a year ago Oropher had still been here to scold his grandson for such un-princely behaviour made Thranduil’s heart ache, but he refused to worry his son with the sudden shift of mood. 

So with that in mind he humored his little leaf, taking the fruit and gently biting down on his son’s fingers as he pulled away. Thranduil couldn't help but laugh along with Legolas who howled in response. He quickly hid his face against Thranduil’s chest, which barely managed to muffle his full belly laughs. 

After a few more pieces of fruit and a lot of laughter Thranduil started to doubt his stomach’s ability to hold anymore down. Putting the bowl back on the tray he held his son tightly to his chest, wishing not for the first time that his wife was here to share the precious moment with them. 

“I was thinking that we could go for a walk today. Spring is almost in full bloom and the forest is singing. Would you like that, ionneg?

His son pushed himself up on his chubby arms, looking up at him with wide hopeful eyes, “you’re gettin’ up?”

Smiling, Thranduil nodded, shifting his grip when Legolas threw his arms around his neck.

“Go get dressed,” he said, kissing his treasure’s golden hair before letting him go. The little elf practically leapt off the bed, running for his chambers. 

Thranduil came to terms immediately with the fact that he was going to have to relent and let his trusted servants help him change, unable to do it unassisted. They fussed over him more than usual, grabbing his finest robes and dressing him in layers, insisting that the winter’s sting had not completely left the forest air.

It was apparent to him how happy they were to see him once again on his feet, obviously having been worried. He wanted to assure them that he was fine, but it would have been completely out of character and would probably only serve to worry them more so he remained mostly silent, bordering on the slightly annoyed. 

After being dressed and then slowly struggle to move through his halls, Thranduil found that he was already exhausted. But he had no regret as he stepped alone into his forest, feeling it encompass him with familiar sights and sounds. 

He had seen how apprehensive his guards were about leaving their weary king unguarded and unarmed, and while Thranduil valued their loyalty he had insisted regardless. The connection he had with his forests was intimate and after being restricted to the indoors for so long he did not want an audience as he familiarized himself with it. 

It wasn't long before his son too was escorted outside, beaming with excitement as he ran up his father. The two slowly made their way through the trails, Thranduil watching fondly as Legolas leapt over rocks and fallen branches, throwing sticks as he went. He never strayed too far, running back to Thranduil whenever he noticed his father lagging behind. 

Eventually they made it to their destination, a small clearing complete with a brook, both completely untouched by any unnatural means. It was a secret retreat for when Thranduil needed to be alone, one that he was happy to share with his son before he had even taken his first steps.

Thankful to finally stop Thranduil lowered himself onto the grass, paying mind to his robes as he lay all the way onto his back. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his son splashing in the water, enjoying the sun warming his face. 

“Ada? Are you asleep?” 

He didn't open his eyes when he shook his head, “No, I’m merely enjoying the beautiful day that Valar has gifted us.” 

He could feel Legolas sit on his chest, obviously not caring if it got his robes wet. Thranduil was thankful that his child was not yet heavy enough for it to affect his breathing as he too enjoyed the easy affection. 

“Is he gonna come back?”

“Would you like him to?” he asked curiously, feeling fairly certain that he was referring to the half-elf as the issue was still weighing heavily on his mind as well. Legolas was scarily similar to his father sometimes, but Thranduil would not lie and say it did not make him proud. 

He opened his eyes when his son didn't answer immediately. Legolas’ brows had pulled together, looking very deep in thought as he stared at his father. Thranduil had to use a significant amount of his renowned self control to keep from laughing at the serious expression. 

“No,” Legolas finally decided, shocking Thranduil. 

“Why not henig?”

“He touches lots,” his son answered, only serving to confuse Thranduil further. 

“You've never minded being touched before, my love. What is it about the peredhel’s touch that displeases you so?” He asked, gently pinching his son’s nose as if to emphasis his point.

The boy giggled in response, swatting at his hand, “No, he touches ada lots." 

“Ah,” Thranduil replied, his worries subsiding. 

He supposed the half-elf had touched him quite a bit. Certainly more than any other had dared after the passing of both his adar and his beloved wife. But it was necessary, as it is with all Elvish healing, so he had tolerated it. Legolas, apparently, had not. 

“And you don’t like it when he touches me?” He asked, watching as Legolas innocently shook his head, playing with the locks of Thranduil’s hair that hadn't managed to get trap under his tiny legs.

“And why is that?”

“Because ada’s mine, right ada?” 

Thranduil had to keep himself from snorting in a very un-kingly manner at his child’s sudden possessive behaviour. They really were far too much alike, so much so that he was certain it would come to haunt him when his child grew into his rebellious stage. But today Legolas was still the precious little elfling who happened to be looking at him expectantly, so he nodded his consent.

“Yes, I suppose I am little leaf. But rest assured, I do not believe the Ñoldorin will be returning anytime soon.”

Seeming content with that answer Legolas nodded, moving off his chest to stand. 

“Can we go home now ada?” 

“Of course,” he answered, feeling better than he had in months as he stood steadily.

“Gi melin ada,” Legolas said, looking up at him with admiration before running ahead, not giving him an opportunity to reply. 

For a second Thranduil debated yelling after him, but decided against it. His son knew that Thranduil loved him without him having to say it. 

Silently, he prayed that his little leaf just never forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Adar – father (ada is dad)  
> Guren glassui – thank you from my heart (literal: my heart is glad)  
> Henig – my child  
> Ionneg – my son  
> Gi melin – I love you 
> 
> So I hoped you like it! Thrandolas piece is coming soon, I promise


End file.
